


Unfinished Business

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Chronological, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Why did they think us rooming together would be a good idea?” Geri asks. “Remind me?”





	1. Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> Sergio and Geri room together at the 2018 World Cup. 30 x 100 word drabbles.
> 
> This is for the Domestic Fluff Challenge. See the list [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c04d621de0889e0be53f76321ce3ed3f/tumblr_pe1596DCGc1u9qi40o1_1280.png) or follow us on our [tumblr](https://footballchallenge.tumblr.com/). We have lots planned for the future and would love you to join us :D
> 
> Dedicated to [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). You constantly inspire me and make our hobby more fun. I treasure our friendship and especially thank you for being there for me lately <3

“You snore, Geri.”

Sergio stares at him from across the room as he slowly stirs from his slumber. Geri rubs his face and glares back through bleary eyes.

“Why did they think us rooming together would be a good idea?” Geri asks. “Remind me?”

Sergio shrugs, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart. Geri doesn’t need to know Sergio asked to room with him specifically. Not just yet.

Besides, it’s the first and the last time they’ll ever get to do this.

“Do I really snore?” Geri asks, lips curling into a wry smile.

Sergio smiles back, shaking his head.


	2. Morning Routine

“We’re going to be late for breakfast again,” Sergio says.

“You worried people will start talking?”   
  
Geri grins, but Sergio can only blush.

Geri remains half undressed, skin pink and dewy after his shower. Seconds pass. They tick away into minutes. Sergio’s stomach rumbles for the poached egg and coffee he knows is waiting for him downstairs.

But still.

He knows he could wait here for a lifetime propped up on the bed, his hand resting under his chin, curious eyes lingering on Geri as though he’s truly seeing him for the first time. He’d never grow bored of it.


	3. Doing Laundry

“You weren’t supposed to see those.”

Sergio grabs the garish boxer shorts, ripping them out of Geri’s hands.

“Was that… did your boxers have neon dinosaurs on them?” Geri asks, barely suppressing a laugh.

“I’m expressing my individuality,” he says, scrunching up his nose. “It’s the only way I can do it when we’re wearing the kit. Besides, I didn’t expect you to see them.”

“I see everything, Sergio.”

The sound of Geri’s laughter fills his ears. They continue to fold their freshly laundered clothes together.

Krasnodar begins to feel like home. Being with Geri begins to feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be away for a few days and will be playing catch up with comments and chapters once I return <3


	4. Night In

It’s too hot to breathe,” Geri complains, playing with the AC for the hundredth time that night. “And we might not have a manager tomorrow morning.”

“But you have me for company,” Sergio says softly, a tired smile creeping across his face.

Silence hangs heavily in the air between them. So many things they want to say. So many things they daren’t say. The fragility of their time together has never been more apparent.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Sergio asks.

“Sure.”

“The TV’s closer if you sit on my bed.” Sergio winks, surprised when Geri moves to be beside him.


	5. Night Time Routine

Geri drops asleep on Sergio’s shoulder long before the credits roll.

Sergio turns the TV off just to hear the soft sound of Geri breathing next to him and wonders how he’ll ever begin to tell him just how much he loves him.

Geri stirs with a sudden gasp.

“No, wait,” Sergio says, gently coaxing Geri to rest his head on the pillow. “Sleep here tonight.”

Geri is asleep again in mere minutes.

Sergio slides onto the other bed and sighs. The silky white sheets smell just like his teammate. He makes himself comfortable and allows sleep to take him.


	6. Shopping (For Needs)

“I just… maybe I’d find it easier to sleep on a different type of pillow,” Geri says, prodding the plastic packet as it lies on the shelf.

“You didn’t seem to have any problems sleeping on my pillow.” Sergio puts his hands on his hips, a knot twisting in his stomach.

Geri clears his throat, and the two of them exchange an uneasy look.

“Maybe these?” Geri says, picking up another pack.

“Whatever you think.” Sergio shrugs, but he’s dying inside. “Wanna watch another movie tonight?” He asks.

“Your movies seem to help me sleep.” Geri answers with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm caught up (for now)!


	7. Exercising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based entirely on [this](http://sergio-para-siempre.tumblr.com/post/175243147115) training session :D.

Geri almost drops him. But as Sergio lies with his legs outstretched, and only Geri’s hands supporting him, he figures there are far worse ways to spend a training session.

They make jokes about it as they switch positions. It’s like the manager is playing a twisted prank on them, with this very public trust-building activity. The sad thing is, Sergio thinks it’s working. He notes how Geri’s body relaxes in his grip, how he flashes him an easy smile. Things have never been this good between them before. It makes Sergio’s heart sing.

If only it wasn’t too late.


	8. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Sergio frantically searches through the pile of freshly laundered clothes. He knows he’s not being paranoid; the dinosaur boxer shorts were here mere minutes ago.

“Something wrong?” Geri peers at him from around the bathroom door.

Sergio lets out a sharp breath, shaking his head. “You know exactly what’s wrong, Geri.”

“What?”

“Come on,” Sergio says. “What did you do with them?”

Geri smirks and saunters towards him, wearing nothing but the offending pair of boxer shorts. “So, do they suit me?” He asks.

“Jerk.” Sergio snorts at him, but he even he can’t pretend to be mad for long.


	9. Nursing the Sick One

“It’s just a little knock, Sergio…”

Sergio doesn’t listen. He’s already propping Geri’s ankle up on a pillow and gently wrapping it with ice. He’s silently cursing Pepe Reina under his breath.

“Sergio, I’m _fine_.”

Geri’s long fingers find the back of his head, lightly brushing across the newly shaved skin. The touch sends shockwaves throughout Sergio’s body.

He freezes. Their eyes meet.

“It’s okay, Sergio.”

“No, it’s not. He could’ve – you might’ve – ”

Geri stares at him, mouth ajar.

“That couldn’t have been the end of your international career,” Sergio finally says, breathing in sharply. “It wouldn’t have been right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About that time Pepe Reina and Geri collided in training during the WC.


	10. Hair

Sergio hadn’t realised shaved hair would be so much maintenance. Every morning he stands at the bathroom mirror, clippers in hand, going over any bits that seem to have grown out overnight.

“Muy guapo.” Geri teases him through a long yawn. “It suits you.”

“You think?”

Not that Sergio needs validation from him of all people. Of course not.

Geri nods. “I prefer it on you when it’s longer, but…” his voice breaks away. “Not that I’ve given it much thought.”

“Exactly. I mean, why would you spend your time thinking about my hair?” Sergio beams from ear to ear.


	11. Coffee and/or Tea

The glorious smell of fresh coffee brewing fills Sergio’s nostrils before he even opens his eyes. For a few seconds, he thinks he must be back at home in Spain, about to have breakfast at the ranch. But then Geri’s tall, slender figure comes into focus, and he’s pouring out two steaming mugs of the dark, hot liquid.

“You shouldn’t have.” Sergio props himself up on the bed.

“I know,” Geri says. “Aren’t I the best roommate you’ve ever had?”

_Truthfully_ , Sergio thinks, _we’re becoming more and more like a married couple every day_.

Yet he doesn’t tell Geri that.


	12. Cooking Together

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Geri says, cracking open an egg and pouring it into the hot pan below. Several disgruntled chefs are watching the two of them closely. “I mean we’re staying at one of the best facilities in Russia, they’ll cook you anything you like.”

“It’s not the same,” Sergio says, shaking his head solemnly.

This often happens to him a week or so into an international tournament. He wakes up one morning, and the homesickness hits him like a freight train.

“Fine,” Geri says. “Fine. Anything to make you feel better.” And Sergio smiles.


	13. Washing Dishes

Sergio’s surprised when Geri volunteers to help with the washing up. Too bad it’s a ruse.

“We used their kitchen, after all,” Geri says when Sergio questions him. “It’s only fair we clean up.”

But seconds later, the first lukewarm soap suds are hitting Sergio square in the face.

It’s on, Sergio thinks. This is war.

He throws a jug full of frothy water onto Geri’s shirt. Geri gets Sergio into a headlock and tries to pat bubbles onto his face.

They both howl with laughter. Too bad the rest of the hotel staff don’t find the joke as funny.


	14. Homework and/or Job Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://www.soccerladuma.co.za/news/articles/international/categories/world-cup-2018/reports-gerard-pique-had-to-separate-sergio-ramos-spanish-football-president/296673) incident, which is worthy of an entire fic in itself.

Somehow, Sergio never saw Geri as the type to mediate. He certainly didn’t see Geri as the guy who’d stop him punching Rubiales in the face.

“Why’d you do that?” He asks, adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

Geri’s hands rest on Sergio’s shoulders. He flinches at the question, diverts his eyes towards the floor.

“I –”

“Tell me.” Sergio presses. This is important to him. He must know.

“I did it to save your skin.” Geri sighs. “I did it because I don’t want anything to get in the way of you being our captain.”

Sergio is left reeling.


	15. Family Visits

Sergio tries not to get choked up. He really, really does. Especially since Alejandro is sleeping soundly in his arms.

Yet the sight of Geri playing football with Nano and Marco is almost too much to take.

Geri ducks and dives, and lets both of them fire shots past him straight into the goal. The celebrations are wild. Geri lies on the pitch while the boys run around him screaming. Finally, he sits up, and pulls them both into a hug.

Sergio wishes it was real, that they could be a family outside of the world of football. He can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Spain stayed in the WC long enough for families to fly out :( but anyway.


	16. Trying Something New

“Relax, Sergio” Geri whispers, shutting the hotel room door behind them. “Nobody knows what we’re doing.”

 “You make it sound as though we’re doing something really bad.” Sergio snorts. The chance would be a fine thing, he thinks briefly to himself.

“Ponchiki,” Geri says as he opens the grease-stained paper bag. “That’s Russian for doughnuts.”

“Never,” Sergio smirks at him. “Come on, give me mine. I’m starving.”

The two of them sit on their beds and tuck into their forbidden sweet treats. Sergio stares at Geri, sugar smeared across his full lips. He thinks he’s never looked quite as beautiful.


	17. Kisses

It’s just a pre-match kiss – the same kiss Sergio gives everyone else before a game. And yet, as he leans across and presses his lips against Geri’s left cheek, and then his right, it feels different. Final, somehow.

The feeling does not sit comfortably with Sergio. He lingers for a moment, fingers dancing around Geri’s waist. He fights the urge to pull him closer and moves away.

“Everything alright?” Geri asks him, wrinkling his nose.

“Sure.” Sergio nods. “¡Vamos!” He adds for good measure.

Together they make their way down the corridor towards the tunnel. It’s time to face Russia.


	18. Hugs

They hug each other each night before bed.

“Goodnight, Sergio,” Geri says. “Sleep well.”

Then Geri wraps his long arms around Sergio, pulling him near, and Sergio allows himself to be smothered just for that moment, leaning in as Geri’s firm hand rubs his back.

When he backs away, the world seems cold again, and Sergio always wishes he’d held on a bit longer. He crawls into bed with the smell of his teammate filling his nose and sees the image of him as soon as he closes his eyes.

This, he realises, is far more than infatuation. It’s love.  


	19. Forgetting Something

“Don’t you think it’s funny how they made us room together?” Geri says out of the blue one night. “I mean, have you ever wondered about that?”

Sergio’s stomach twists painfully. It’s been a couple of weeks now. They’ve established a routine. Sergio had forgotten the fact he was the one who requested they shared a room in the first place.

“Not that I mind.” Geri offers him a smile. “We get on better than most people would give us credit for, don’t we?”

Sergio clears his throat. His mouth is dry. “Geri, there’s something I’ve got to tell you.”


	20. A Heated Argument

The Russian fans still celebrate in the stadium. They’ll probably celebrate all night.

Sergio is a red-faced, tear-strewn mess. He can barely breathe between sobs as he staggers into the locker room. Geri walks away in the opposite direction, face stony. Sergio reaches out a hand, grabbing him.

“Are you just going to go?” He asks, anger pulsing through his veins. “Is this your goodbye to the rest of the team?”

“Like you understand,” Geri says, not meeting his gaze. The colour has completely drained from his face.

“You never try to _help_ me understand.” Sergio sighs as Geri leaves.


	21. Road Trips

It’s been several hours since Sergio told Geri the truth. For a guy who loves to talk so much, Geri had precious little to say when Sergio admitted he’d arranged for them to room together.

Now, Geri sits at the opposite end of the coach, flanked by Busi, Jordi and Andrés. Occasionally he glances up at Sergio, but once their eyes meet he hastily averts his gaze, cheeks turning pink. Sergio begins to wonder if he’s imagined them growing closer to each other throughout the tournament.

He’s been an idiot.

It’s going to be a long journey to Luzhniki Stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I'm totally ignoring the fluff tag at this point, but, um, bear with me?


	22. Picnics

“It’s too hot to eat outside,” Geri says, rolling his eyes.

“I thought it’d be nice,” Sergio replies.

Geri picks up an olive up from the tapas dish, and playfully swats it towards Sergio. It narrowly misses his nose.

“Now I’m having fun,” Geri says.

“So, that’s how you want to play this, is it?” A smile spreads across Sergio’s lips. He retaliates by throwing an olive that hits Geri on the shoulder.

Geri lunges forward, and the two of them playfight on the neatly mowed grass. They roll over, their noses touch, and they stare at each other longingly.


	23. Double Date

They play cards most nights with Dani and Nacho.

“It’s beginning to feel as though we’re on a defender’s double date,” Dani says, as he deals. “But I have to say, Geri, I’m glad you and Sergio finally saw what the rest of us knew all along and got together.”

Geri’s cheeks redden, and he stares at Sergio open-mouthed.

“Seriously, Sergio talks about you all the time,” Nacho says, casting a look in Geri’s direction.

“We make a lovely couple.” Geri drapes his arm on Sergio’s shoulder. “Don’t we?”

Sergio glances back at him, awestruck. Geri is full of surprises.


	24. Shopping (For Fun)

“Try this,” Geri says, putting a Russian hat on Sergio’s head. He stands back, looks at him appraisingly, and nods. “Muy guapo. I like it.”

“When am I going to use it?” Sergio stands in front of the store’s mirror. “No way, hombre. The ear flaps are too big. I can’t hear properly.”

“Better than freezing to death.”

“In Madrid?” Sergio narrows his eyes.

“I’m going to buy one as a souvenir.” Geri laughs. “Come on, Sergio. We’d match.”

Sergio sighs. He supposes it’d be nice to have something to remember their trip by.

“Fine,” he says. “I’ll take it.”


	25. Keeping Plants

Geri becomes more and more perplexed as the fresh flowers arrive. It doesn’t matter whether they’re at their base camp or a hotel, they’re delivered at the same time each morning.

“I’ve got a stalker,” Geri says, as he arranges the latest bunch neatly into a vase. “That must be it.”

Sergio clears his throat. “Maybe you have an admirer. They could be from someone who cares about you, Geri.”

“But it’s creepy.” Geri sighs. “They know where I am all the time.”

Sergio stares at the floor and takes a deep breath. Subtlety has never been his strong point.


	26. Doctor Visits

Sergio waits nervously outside the treatment room. He’s pacing up and down the corridor when the door finally swings open and Geri slowly hobbles out.

“What’s the verdict?” He asks, face etched with worry.

“It’s barely a knock,” Geri says. “I should be fine.”

Instinctively, Sergio grabs Geri’s bag and carries it for him. A smile spreads across Geri’s face.

“If I’d known what a good nurse you’d make, I’d have had Pepe collide with me sooner.”

“You just love the attention.” Sergio nudges his shoulder playfully.

“Maybe I do.”

Sergio tries to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.


	27. Pets

“And this is Parsnip,” Sergio says proudly, scrolling to a photo of the beloved horse on his phone.

“Wow,” Geri replies. “You must miss the ranch when you’re away.”

“I miss the dogs and the horses more than anything.” He sighs. “Don’t you ever get bored of life in the city, Geri?”

“Of course.” He nods. “I try to get away as often as I can. My life isn’t all business, you know.”

“You should come to my ranch,” Sergio says suddenly. “This summer, maybe.”

He can instantly see the surprise in Geri’s eyes.

“I’ll think about it,” Geri replies.


	28. Vacation

They both lie back on their sun loungers on their tiny balcony. Sergio sighs contentedly as he opens the bottle of suntan oil and starts spreading it onto his fingers liberally. He half thinks about asking Geri to rub it onto his back, but he knows that might be one step too far.

It still feels like a honeymoon. The drama of Spain’s World Cup and swift replacement of their manager drifts away, like a distant memory.

Here in their hotel room there is only him and Geri. Sergio relishes every second. Time passes far more quickly than he’d like.


	29. House Cleaning

“Why are you cleaning, Sergio?” Geri stares at him, perplexed. “You know the hotel have people to do that.”

Still, Sergio continues scrubbing the bedside table, dusting the lamp.

“You’re driving me mad.” Geri sighs. “Can’t you just come to bed? We have to leave for Moscow in a few hours.”

Sergio swallows hard. Now they’re in the knockout stages, an uneasy feeling swells in his stomach every time he thinks about Spain losing a match. Then it will be real. Then all of this – whatever it is he’s trying to make happen with Geri – will be over. For good.


	30. I Love Yous

They pack their luggage in silence. They’ve barely spoken since the end of the match. Sergio’s chest aches with sadness.

This isn’t how things were supposed to end.

“Don’t leave, Geri,” Sergio says.

“I’m sorry,” he replies. “This isn’t easy for me…”

“But you’re not going to change your mind.”

Geri shakes his head. “We’ve been through so much together, haven’t we?”

Sergio cannot reply.

Geri reaches out, pulls him into a hug. Sergio wraps his arms around him tightly, nuzzles against his neck. He doesn’t want to let go.

“Te amo,” Geri whispers.

“I love you too,” Sergio replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's followed along this month! This has been so much fun. I'll be doing another 100 words a day throughout November :D 
> 
> Don't forget you can always come and say hi on [tumblr](http://piquegerard.tumblr.com).


End file.
